Thank You
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: "..jangan minta maaf padaku, Bodoh.. Akulah yang seharusnya.. Ukh.. Seharusnya.. Aku melindungimu.."/"Rivaille.. Terimakasih.. Sebagai gantinya, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, tapi tolong dengarkan permintaan terakhirku.." [ONESHOOT/RivaillexOC/Disclaimer : Hajime Isiyama/Don't like? Don't read./RnR?]


Yoroshiku onegaishimasu !

Saya author baru di sini, Kitahara Yuuko desu ! *le guling-guling* /nak

Well, saya.. Jatuh cinta sama SnK -terutama tokoh Rivaille /

Selamat membaca one-shoot ini, minna~ w)

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Langit yang awalnya berwarna biru muda cerah pun digantikan oleh warna jingga kemerahan.

Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 8 tahun itu tengah termenung di depan rumahnya yang di kelilingi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi, tepatnya di distrik Trost. Dia sudah menunggu kedua ibunya kembali sejak tadi.

Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam agak tersibak oleh angin semilir yang sekaligus membuat matanya menyipit karena serpihan debu-debu yang terbawa pergi.

DRAP DRAP DRAP..

Terdengar langkah berat orang dewasa yang diiringi dengan hentakan kaki kuda. "Ah ! Okaa-san ?" Anak itu langsung memasang penglihatannya dengan ekspresi lega karena orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu telah datang, tapi..

"..ibumu sudah pergi, ia gugur di ekspedisi kali ini..," yang ia dapatkan adalah seorang pria yang berprofesi sama seperti ibunya, Pasukan Pengintai. Pasukan tidak takut mati yang berani keluar dari dinding ke wilayah titan.

Kematian memang sangat dekat dengan mereka, tidak seperti polisi militer yang aman-aman saja di wilayah dalam. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, "Okaa-san.. Sudah.. Tidak ada ?" Gumamnya sambil terisak.

"..ya, Helen Stainvyord sudah tidak ada lagi," pria berambut hitam dan bertubuh agak pendek itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa tertebak, seperti acuh tak acuh, tapi menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"P-padahal.. Okaa-san berjanji akan pulang hari ini untuk menengok aku dan Obaa-san, hiks.. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak pulang..," kedua tangan mungilnya itu menutupi kedua pipinya yang sudah terbasahi air mata.

"Namamu.. Ryme Stainvyord, kan ?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Anda siapa ?"

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu mengenai Helen.."

"E-eh ? Okaa-san ?"

"..ya.."

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Setahun yang lalu, saat Rivaille baru saja bergabung di Pasukan Pengintai..

"Mulai hari ini, Levi akan menjadi rekan kita di Pasukan Pengintai ! Mohon kerja sama semuanya !" Seru Erwin dengan lantang saat ia memperkenalkan Rivaille pada semua orang di markas.

"Cih..," Rivaille tidak terlalu peduli pada apa yang ia dengar dan apa yang sedang terjadi disana, ia hanya memandang sekeliling dan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang –wanita bermata kebiruan dengan rambut sebahu yang juga memandang ke arahnya,

"Levi, kau sedang apa ?" Tanya Erwin melihatnya terbengong-bengong, tidak biasanya untuk orang seacuh dia.

"Tidak, bukan urusanmu," Rivaille langsung memindahkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, oiya, akan kuperkenalkan kau pada teman yang akan satu tim denganmu untuk ekspedisi dua bulan ke depan.. Oi, Helen, kemari !" Ujar Erwin tiba-tiba ia memanggil wanita bermata kebiruan yang tadi Rivaille pandangi.

"Ada apa ?" Jawab Helen tersenyum lebar sambil mendekati mereka berdua.

"Nah, Levi, kenalkan, dia Helen Stainvyord," Erwin melirik Rivaille yang sengaja memalingkan wajah ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Aku tidak peduli.."

"Mohon kerjasamamu, Rivaille !" Helen menjabat tangan Rivaille erat sambil terkekeh tanpa mempedulikan apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan.

"Le-lepaskan tanganku, Bocah," ucapnya tanpa melihat wajah Helen.

"Bo-bocah ? Hei, jangan menghina begitu, aku ini sudah 30 tahun, lho !" Helen mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa peduliku ? Lepaskan tanganku, Bocah," Rivaille mengulang pernyataannya.

"Huuuh, kau benar-benar dingin, ya ! Pokonya, mohon kerjasamamu untuk ekspedisi, ya !" Helen menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, aku tidak mungkin mati terbunuh titan-titan keparat itu," kali ini Rivaille meliriknya, hanya dengan ujung mata, sekilas pula.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu, lindungi aku, ya !" Wanita itu tertawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Rivaille, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"Lindungi dirimu sendiri, Bocah bodoh," gumam Rivaille, tapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak sependapat dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

* * *

Ekspedisi yang Pasukan Pengintai tunggu-tunggu datang tanpa diduga. Waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu.

"Tugas kita kali ini hanyalah menyempurnakan formasi pertahanan tanpa harus berhadapan dengan titan lalu kembali lagi ke dalam tembok, mengerti ?" Erwin memberikan pentunjuk pada anggota pasukan yang sudah bersiap dengan kudanya.

"Kau dengar itu, Rivaille ? Sepertinya tugas kita ini mudah sekali, kan ?" Helen menyenggol-nyenggol pundak Rivaille yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum tanpa beban.

"..kuharap kau dimakan titan saat kita di luar sana," Rivaille memasang wajah serius.

"Tega sekali kau," Helen mendengus lalu naik ke atas kudanya tanpa melirik Rivaille lagi.

"_Tentu saja kau tidak akan mati, aku akan melindungimu, Bodoh.. Tenang sa-" _Rivaille langsung menghentikan ucapan dalam hatinya, ia merasa asing sekali dengan kata-kata 'manis' seperti itu seumur hidupnya.

"Levi, kau sudah siap ?" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Erwin, entah dia muncul dari mana dan sejak kapan, tapi kehadirannya cukup membuat Rivaille kaget.

"Tentu," ia mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Sejak keluar dari tembok, 20 menit pertama, semua formasi berjalan lancar. Tapi, memasuki menit ke 30, formasi mulai kacau balau karena sayap kiri formasi yang diserang habis-habisan oleh titan berjumlah banyak. Kebetulan di posisi itulah Rivaille dan Helen berada, mereka mulai kewalahan saat kawan mulai menipis karena dihabisi titan.

"Helen ! Pergi dari daerah ini secepatnya ! Berikan informasi pada Erwin, biar aku yang urus !" Rivaille yang sudah kehilangan kudanya meminta Helen untuk pergi.

"Tidak mau ! Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu ! Hanya sampah yang akan meninggalkan teman seperjuangannya !" Helen mengotot dan membantu Rivaille menghabisi beberapa titan yang jaraknya sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka.

"Bodoh ! Kali ini saja aku.. Aku memohon ! Pergi dari sini !"

"Tidak akan ! Aku tid-"

SREEET..

Kawat yang tersambung dengan peralatan 3D maneuver Helen ditarik oleh salah satu titan dan menghantamkan tubuh wanita itu sekuat tenaga ke permukaan tanah.

BRUAAAK !

"He-Helen..," Rivaille terdiam sepersekian detik sampai akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri dan 'menyapu bersih' semua titan di posisi mereka.

* * *

TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Langkahnya yang terasa berat seolah sedang menyeret sesuatu mendekat ke arah Helen yang terbaring di tanah, berlumuran darah.

Tidak. Dia belum meninggal. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia akan bertahan hidup, semua tulang rusuknya patah, begitu juga tulang belakang. Rivaille hanya berdiri menatapinya tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"..Ri-Rivaille.."

"..kau benar-benar orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui," ucap Rivaille dengan suara parau.

"Ma-maafkan.. Maafkan aku.."

"..jangan minta maaf padaku, Bodoh.. Akulah yang seharusnya.. Ukh.. Seharusnya.. Aku melindungimu..," Rivaille duduk bertekuk lutut di hadapan Helen yang berusaha menjaga kesadarannya dengan mata berkunang-kunang dan nafas tersenggal.

"Rivaille.. Terimakasih..," Helen tersenyum dengan bibir yang terselimuti darah, air matanya membuat bekas itu terlihat samar.

"..sebagai gantinya, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, tapi tolong dengarkan permintaan terakhirku.."

"Apa itu ?"

"Tolong temui anakku.. Aku tidak pernah menemuinya lagi sejak suamiku yang juga Pasukan Pengintai meninggal setahun lalu.. E-Erwin.. Akan.. Memberitahukan dimana ia berada..," Helen menatap wajah Rivaille dengan nanar, "Terimakasih, aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu untuk tetap hidup.."

"Helen.."

..nafasnya terhenti.

Tidak ada lagi denyutan nadi di pergelangan tangannya.

Helen Stainvyord sudah tidak ada lagi.

Rivaille bangkit berdiri dan mencari jalan untuk kembali ke posisi formasi utama.

* * *

"..maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungi ibumu, Ryme," ucapnya tanpa melirik anak perempuan di sebelahnya, rasanya semakin berat untuk menatap wajah itu –wajah yang mirip dengan Helen.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf ! A-aku..," Ryme berdiri dan menggenggam erat tangan Rivaille, "Terimakasih.. Te-ternyata Paman begitu.. Mencintai ibuku.."

Rivaille tercengang dan merasakan kedua bola matanya memanas.

"Aku.. Aku.."

Hening.

"Aku pergi dulu, selamat tinggal," Rivaille bangkit dan berjalan menjauh secepat mungkin dari Ryme, rasanya ia tidak kuat lagi membendung air matanya yang sangat jarang terurai itu.

"Jangan salahkan diri sendiri begitu ! I-ibu juga tidak akan suka !"

DEG !

Rivaille langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menghapus setitik air matanya yang sempat terbesit tadi.

"..selamat tinggal."

* * *

Selama perjalanan kembali ke markas Pasukan Pengintai, Rivaille terus terbayang-bayang kejadian yang baru saja ia alami selama 2 bulan terakhir.

Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dengan perkenalan konyol yang tidak bisa Rivaille lupakan.

Saat Helen membuatkan Rivaille secangkir teh untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat Helen menceritakan cita-citanya untuk menjadi Polisi Militer yang kandas karena ia tidak masuk 10 besar.

Saat Helen..

Saat dia..

Rivaille sudah lelah.

"_Seharusnya.. Aku mati saja bersamamu saat itu, Helen.."_

Ia mendecak kesal dan terus menyalahkan dirinya karena meninggalnya Helen.

"_Rivaille.. Jangan begitu, kau terlihat menyebalkan, lho ! Seperti biasa.."_

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara Helen, Rivaille menghentikan kudanya, "He-Helen ?!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sepertinya ia hanya memutar kembali kata-kata yang pernah wanita itu ucapkan dalam otaknya.

Wanita dengan mata kebiruan yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

.

.

THE END

.

.

..ne, sebenarnya aku udah pusing mau ending-nya kayak gimana,

Jadi.. E-etto.. Begini sajalah..

Terimakasih karena sudah membacaaa~


End file.
